Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus including a sheet storing portion in which sheets are stored.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as copiers and printers, a configuration in which a sheet is sent out to an image forming portion from a sheet storing portion, provided at the bottom of an apparatus main body, in which sheets are stored is typically used. A portion of an exterior cover of the apparatus main body is formed as a cover that is capable of being opened and closed so that maintenance of the image forming portion and a jam clearing process can be carried out. By opening such a cover, work space is obtained.
When the opening cover is opened in a state in which the sheet storing portion has been drawn out from the apparatus main body, depending on the locus of the opening cover, there are cases in which the cover comes into contact with the sheet storing portion. When a dent or the like is created in the sheet guide surface being in contact with the cover, even if the dent or the like is small, it leads to a so-called jamming or skewing of the conveyed sheet.
In order to overcome the above problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-184799 proposes a configuration in which the sheet guide surface is protected with a protective plate made of metal or the like.
In the configuration described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-184799, the protective plate needs to be attached to the sheet guide surface in order to protect the sheet guide surface. In other words, assembling the above configuration is time consuming and laborious.